


Imagines with Mr. Benedict Cumberbatch

by JuliaBooklover



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Family, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, London, Shameless Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, cumbersmut, just normal life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBooklover/pseuds/JuliaBooklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few imagines that popped in my mind with the amazing Benedict Cumberbatch :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 Wrap your arms around me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my beautiful best friend who loves 'Gurken Benedict' as much as I do](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+beautiful+best+friend+who+loves+%27Gurken+Benedict%27+as+much+as+I+do).



> Hey :D  
> At the beginning I just wanted to say that English is not my first language but I'm trying to write everything correctly.  
> If there are any mistakes feel free to tell me :)  
> Thank you and have fun :D

 

Part 1 - Wrap your arms around me - Agnetha Fältskog (ABBA)

 

_Wrap your arms around me_

_Let your love surround me_

_Make love to me now like never before_

 

It was Sunday morning and I was standing in my small kitchen and made some pancakes with fruits, while a slow love song was coming out of the radio. I own a small flat in the middle of London which is decorated very colourful and a bit messy. But I love it and I'm really comfortable around here. I moved to Britain four years ago and I can say without a doubt that it was the best decision of my life. Of course I miss my family back in Austria, but I also love my life here and my friends…who became my British family.

 

Suddenly I heard how a door opened and clumsy footsteps. I started smiling and turned off the stove. "I was looking for you" I heard my boyfriends deep, sleepy voice. "You found me" I smiled over my shoulder and saw Benedict standing there, wearing nothing but his pants. "And I was looking for my shirt" I felt how he stepped behind me and took the end of his shirt between his fingers. "I haven't seen it" Ben chuckled and gave me a soft kiss in the back of my neck. "Never mind. That smells great…breakfast in bed?" "Sure…" I took the plates and went to my bedroom again. "You know…I still think that you're wearing my shirt" He joked. "No shit, Sherlock" Ben laughed when he climbed in bed again.

 

My two cats meowed in protest, when the mattress shifted, but cuddled only deeper into the red blanket. "You have two divas there" He said and started to eat the pancakes. "Is that a baking mixture?" "I have three divas" "What? No. I wasn't complaining…I just asked, you see? I love it" Ben said quickly and stuffed his face with the pancakes. "Hmh" I said grinning and ate my own pancakes and fruits.

 

"And? What do you want to do today, gorgeous?" Ben put his arm around me and I cuddled against his site. Smelling his masculine scent. "Nothing…It's Sunday" I sighed and stroked his bare chest. "Alex…Don't you want to go out? Fresh air?" "Nope. Just lying on the couch, ordering in, watching movies….having some sex?" I bit my lip and looked up to Ben. "Alright…that's better than going out" He put his big hands on my cheeks and kissed me gently. Gosh, how I loved his lips and how they feel when they touch mine. Ben hugged me tightly and deepened the kiss. "Hhmm, Ben" I hummed and encircled his neck with my arms.

 

He grabbed the white shirt that I was wearing and pulled it over my head. I was completely naked now and he leaned over me, but stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked and put my hands into his Sherlock-Hair. "It's still weird to do it while the cats are watching" he said an looked at my black and my grey cat. "If they could speak…" I grinned while the cats seemed completely disinterested. "If they could, we would have to kill them" Ben seemed totally serious. It was true. The things my cats have seen weren't all correct. "Or cutting their tongues out…but they can't talk and they don't care" I said and kissed him again, but before we could really deepen the kiss, he rolled on his back with a loud groan. "I just can't while they're watching" I giggled and put on Ben's shirt again.

 

"Well then we can start our lazy Sunday"

 

So Ben I moved from the bed to the couch, cuddled against each other while we were watching The Hobbit - The Desolation of Smaug. "I can't believe you've never seen it" I heard Ben say, while my head was lying on his chest. "I haven't had the time…but it's amazingly good. I can't wait to hear your Smaug-voice. And Martin is bloody amazing as Bilbo" Ben gently stroked my hair and chuckled silently. "Don't tell me that your falling for one of my best friends" "Certainly not" I looked up at him."I'm taller than him" "Yeah…two inches" Ben gave me a small kiss on my head. "Two inches are two inches. And when I'm wearing High Heels they're already 6 inches"

 

I sat up and, yes, now I was sitting right on his crotch. "What are you doing?" He asked with a grin and the little wrinkles around his eyes were the only hint, that he was a bit older than me, but I thought they were adorable. "The cats are sleeping" I simply said and began to kiss his upper body. A hum of enjoyment filled the room and made me smile. I stripped off the white shirt and pressed my naked body against his bare torso. "Alex…" Ben sighed and slid his hands down my back to my ass. "Hhmm, Jesus you have a gorgeous ass" He started to grab it firmer, what made me moan loudly. "You like that?" "You know I do…" I leaned down and kissed him passionately. His mouth was truly heaven.

 

Ben turned us around and was now lying on top of me. "You always have to be on top, don't you?" He gave me a quick kiss. "Not always…but I like the view" I grabbed his pants and pushed them down as low as I could and he struggled it off completely. His already half-hard cock brushed my inner thigh. His lips kissed down my neck and then took one of my nipples between his teeth. "Oh…Ben!" My left hand grabbed a fist full of his black hair and the right one his long cock. Ben gasped and dug his fingers into my hips. I spread my legs so the head of his cock could touch my throbbing cunt, which made us both moan. "Are you ready, darling?" He asked with his incredible deep voice and it was turning me on more. "Oh my…Benedict! Just fuck me already"

 

"Someone's impatient" He chuckled and his fingertips tickled lightly the soft skin of my left thigh. "Hhhmm…Beeeen!" I nearly whined and put my legs around his waist, so his cock could slid inside me. "You beast" Ben bit my shoulder and pushed himself completely inside me. It was always an amazing feeling to be filled like this. Ben wasn't just a Gentleman, friendly and very handsome, he was also great in bed. Actually the best I've ever had. He started to move in and out slowly, too slowly. "Ben! Faster, please" I begged and clenched myself onto his shoulders. "Your wish is my command" And he pushed faster and harder.

 

"Oh, Fuck…" I cursed and my fingernails scratched down his back. "AH…that hurt, beast" Ben took my legs and spread them even more, too slip in even harder and faster. So hard I started to scream swears and Ben's name. "Cum, my little beast. Cum for me" It was like my body waited for this words, because I felt my orgasm wash over me immediately. My head fell back and I was just a screaming, swearing wreck. "What a lovely sight you are…" Ben thrusts into me four or five more times and cum with a loud groan.

 

He lay down on top of me and even though he was heavy I enjoyed the pressure of his body. "Oh, wow….It's keep getting better" Ben said while he was breathing heavily. "Yes…Yes it does" We shifted again, so that he was lying behind me and spooned me. "What did we miss?" I asked when I turned my attention back to The Hobbit. "Not much…just that Kili fell sick and Bilbo found the way into the mountain" "Then Smaug is coming soon?" Ben chuckled and kissed the backside of my head. "Yes, I am coming soon"


	2. 2. Lose yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is meeting Ben's friends and things are turning 'funny'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D  
> At the beginning I just wanted to say that English is not my first language but I'm trying to write everything correctly.  
> If there are any mistakes feel free to tell me :)  
> Thank you and have fun :D

 

****

 

 

 

 

**Part 2 - Lose yourself - Eminem**

 

_one moment,_

_would you capture it_

_or just let it slip_

 

"Can I go like this?" I asked Benedict while I was twirling around in front of him. I would met Ben's friends and colleagues Martin Freeman and Amanda Abbington and I was nervous as hell. Not because they're famous actors (Okay, maybe a little) but they were so close to Ben and I didn't want to mess up.

 

"Like I said three outfits before, you look beautiful" "Thank you but isn't it too fancy? Shall I wear something more casual?" Ben sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Just…Just wear this black dress…you can't do something wrong with a black dress" I sighed and looked at the blue dress I was wearing. "Right. You're right. The black one" Quickly I stripped the dress off and Ben stood up. "Alright…I'm on the balcony" "Okay, Schatz" I gave Ben a nickname in my mother language…just for fun. "You know, you never told me what it means" He yelled from the balcony, while I was putting on the black dress and black flats. Actually I was more the High Heels - type but Martin and Amanda weren't that tall so I decided to wear flat shoes.

 

When I went to the balcony to tell Ben that I'm ready, I saw him sitting on one of the deckchairs, smoking. "Hey…you don't have an ashtray out here" "I don't need one…just the cold wind of London" he said and snapped the cigarette over the handrail. "Ben…" "What? It's gone and not on your balcony" He stood up and looked over my body. "You're ready?" "Yes…finally" He gave me kiss on my forehead. "Good that you realize that you took very long…but it was worth it. You look gorgeous" "Thanks, handsome…" Ben looked at me…no…he was observing me. "What's wrong, darling?" "What if they don't like me?" He chuckled and hugged me tightly. "They will love you…They don't have a choice. I threatened them" "Idiot" I punched him on his arm. "Darling or treasure" He looked down at me in confusion. "What?" "Schatz…it means Darling or treasure"

 

Ben drove us to his friends' house, which wasn't too far away from my flat. "Hi Ben" He gave both of them a short hug. "So and this is Alexandra" Benedict grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. "Hi, pleasure to meet you. I'm Alex" "Hello, I'm Martin" He pulled into a hug immediately. I wasn't used to hugging strangers…and Amanda seemed to think like me, because she shook my hand. "And I'm Amanda. Ben, you haven't told us how y-…gorgeous she is" Ben apparently didn't notice Amanda's little stumble but Martin did and gave her a little nudge in her ribs. "Come in, please"

 

"Lovely house" I said when we sat down in the living room with a wine bottle. "Thank you. We moved in here when Amanda got pregnant" Martin told me and had a happy smile on his face. I could tell that he truly loved his family. "You have kids?" "Yeah, two. Joe and Grace. They're with their grandparents tonight" Martin sat down next to Amanda right in front of us. "So I can hear you're not from England?" "Ohm, no I'm not. I was born on a little farm in Austria" "Austria? I've never been there. Why did you come to London?" It felt a bit like a hearing but I think they just wanted to make sure that I didn't use Ben for his money or something. "Well I always were interested in the English language and the UK in general and after some short holidays here I decided to move and study English literature. I know it sounds pretty lame"

 

"No it doesn't at all" Amanda said and smiled a bit weird. She didn't like me. Obviously. "A-And what do you do for living" Martin tried to distracted. "I'm an author" "Really? Anything we know?" "I'm not sure. Do you know 'The tales of Meraklesh'?" "You wrote them? Grace is crazy about the books. She is waiting desperately for your next book" Martin's face beamed with glee. "You're her favourite author and she reads a lot" "Yes she's like her father. A true bookworm. He read your books too" Ben said and Martin flushed. "I-I read it for Grace when she was sick…" "Yeah…and on set from Sherlock, The Hobbit, in L.A. when you were on the premiere of The Hobbit…" "FINE! I read it. They're really good books" "Thank you…and I promise you to not mock you with it…at least not a lot"

 

"So Alex, if I may, how old are you?" I felt that Amanda wanted to ask that the whole evening, and now, right after dinner, she exploded. "Amanda…" Martin mumbled and Ben squeezed my hand lightly. "No it's fine. I was waiting for that question. I'm 25" "25?! That’s 13 years younger than you" She looked at Benedict with wide eyes. "I know. I can count" He said calmly. "Age doesn't matter, darling. You always say that" Martin tried to calm his wife down. "Yeah, but she's nearly a child" "A child? I moved to London without family, I finished college, have my own flat that I can afford, wrote 2 Bestsellers, I'm working on my third one and I can talk about history and politics. I don't think that I'm a child anymore" I defended myself and tried to sound polite. "Still. Ben, what were you thinking? If the press finds out…" "What? If they find out that a grown up man has a grown up girlfriend? Come on, Amanda. You're making a big deal out of this" Martin said and Amanda breathed heavily. "Fine…"

 

"I'm-I'm sorry. I knew that that was a bad idea" I mumbled and got up to grab my coat in the hallway. "Alex, wait. I have to get her…Bye, Martin" I was already standing outside and froze my butt off. It was November and incredibly cold. Good thing, that Ben was coming right after me. "Alex…I'm sorry. Amanda has quite a temper and tends to overreact" "It's fine, Ben. It's my fault. I knew that I shouldn't have come here" Ben tried to hug me, but I was really obsessed and not in the mood for touching. "No…please..just take me home" And he did. He wanted to talk about what happened, but he kept silence and gave me a lift home. The only thing you were able to hear was the radio music.

 

"And you really don't want me to come in with you?" Ben asked me, when we were standing in front of my building. "No, Benedict. I need to be alone right now" I gave his hand a small squeeze and jumped out of the car and went straight to my flat. Ben waited until he saw the light flickering in my living room. After he was gone, I sat down on the couch and pressed my face into my hands….what a crappy evening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and when you did it would be nice if you leave a kudo or a comment ;)  
> If you have any ideas for imagines please tell me and I'll try to write them :D
> 
> P.S:  
> Also I'm working on a little Halloween-Special :D I hop that I'll finish it in time XD


	3. 3 Big announcement (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has big news for Benedict. Good ones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D  
> At the beginning I just wanted to say that English is not my first language but I'm trying to write everything correctly.  
> If there are any mistakes feel free to tell me :)  
> Thank you and have fun :D

**Chapter 3 - Big announcement (Part 1)**

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

\- The Climb, Miley Cyrus

 

I was sitting on our big red couch, waiting for Ben to arrive. He left two months for work and I stayed in London this time. I needed time to finish my new book and Ben was hell of a distraction. Not only because I have to stare at him all the time and the time we spend together in bed…actually because he always needs attention. He grows bored so easily and was like a little boy sometimes.

 

Then I heard the key and that Ben opened the door. "ALEX!" He shouted happily and ran to me. Ben jumped on the couch next to me and gave me a breathtaking hug. "I missed you so much, darling. I'm so happy to be back" He mumbled into my ear. "Okay…great. But please don't kill me" "Oh, I'm sorry, darling. How are you?" Ben asked and gently stroke my cheek. "I have big news" "Oh, what is it?" He asked excited. "First thing: I finally finished my book" "That's amazing! What's the end?" He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. "I'm not telling you! You have to buy and read it" I grinned and he ruffled my hair. "Minx. And the other one?"

 

I breathed heavily and looked on the floor. "What is it, darling? What's wrong?" He gently grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "I'm…I'm pregnant" Ben blinked a few times, opened his mouth and closed it again. "A baby? We're having a baby?" he whispered and I nodded. Before I could realize what happened, Ben's face drowned in tears and he hugged me tightly again. "Oh my god. That's so great. How far are you? Do you already know the sex? W-What…" "Ben, Ben! Stop" I also started crying, but they weren't tears of joy. "I'm sorry. I'm just so excit…." "STOP TALKING!" I screamed and jumped from the couch.

 

"What?" "Ben…" I sighed and wiped off my tears. "I-I don't want children" It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Ben sat there, his eyes locked to the floor and his hands on his knees. "So…SO you want an abortion?" He asked weakly and looked up at me, because I was still standing, with sad, broken puppy eyes. "I have no idea what to do, Ben. I'm so confused" I fell back on the couch and hid my face in my hands. That was a nightmare. Babies were never planned and I've never been into having kids. And I felt so sorry, because Ben wanted a family so very desperately. "Alex…" he sighed and put his arms around me tightly. "I will support you whatever…" "No, you won't. You think you will but you won't, Ben. You already love this baby here and when I'm having an abortion I'll always be the person who killed your baby. You'll never forgive me. And that sets me under pressure and I already have no idea what to do because…because…." "Because what?" He asked and I could see in his eyes that I was right. I would start to hate at some point for killing the baby. "Because you turned my world upside down" Hot tears streamed down my face and I tried to wipe them off but new ones were just tripping down.

 

"Alex. I don't understand what you mean" "Ben. I never wanted kids. Yeah I like kids from other people but I never wanted to have some myself. But you love children so much and you want to have a family and all that. And … And I haven't thought about kids in a long time…until I met you. When we got together and I realized how good you are with kids, I imagined having some with you. But not right now. I'm not ready for this" Ben raised his hand and gently stroked my wet cheek. "You are never ready for kids. There is no right time for that. We can handle this. Together"

 

"Yeah. Maybe. I don't know…" I whispered and broke apart from Ben. "I made a decision…I'll go home for a week or two to…get clear. To see my family again" I told him and I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Okay, just promise me one thing?" His hands caressed gently my face. "And what?" "To come back. Back to me"

 

"I will"


	4. 4 All of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is having a fantastic birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D  
> At the beginning I just wanted to say that English is not my first language but I'm trying to write everything correctly.  
> If there are any mistakes feel free to tell me :)  
> Thank you and have fun :D

**Chapter 4 - All of me**

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind  
Cause all of me  
Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you

\- All of me, John Legend

 

"There you are" I said smiling, when I stepped into the living room, where Benedict was sitting, drinking tea and smoking his morning cigarette. "Here I am" he said and looked at me smiling. "What?" I asked and sat down on his lap. "You look quiet adorable in that white dress. So innocent" His fingertips gently stroked my thigh. "Hmh" I leaned in and gave him a short kiss, before I grabbed his cigarette and took a drag. I felt Ben's shocked look on me…It was the first time I smoked in his presence. "Now, you're not so innocent anymore. I never saw you smoking before" "Well, because I don't…anymore. But from time to time a cigarette can be heaven" I gave Ben his cigarette back and cuddled against his body. 

"Well, I have a question for you, Darling" "Yeah?" "Next Monday, there's the premiere of The Hobbit and I wanted to ask if you would like to come with me?" I was a bit shocked by the question. We've always tried to kept our relationship as a secret, of course there are rumours about a girlfriend but we've never told any press or media. So it was a bit of a surprise. "You-You want me to go to the premiere with you? Making our relationship official?" Ben smiled and put his arm around me. "Yes, I would love that" He kissed me gently on the cheek. "Next Monday? December the 2nd isn't it?" Benedict nodded his head. "I think so, why?" I sat up, so that each of my leg was on the side of his lap. "Because it's going to be the best birthday of my life"

Ben blinked a few times and dropped his cigarette. "It's your birthday? Why haven't you said anything?" I chuckled lightly and touched his amazing cheekbones. "And how should I have said that? 'Hey, Schatz. You know it's my birthday next week, so go and buy me something'? And by the way, don't you dare to buy me something" He looked at me with sad puppy eyes. "ooohhhh….but I love giving gifts! You can't take this away from me!" He begged and started tickling me. "Let me buy you something!" He sounded like little boy who wants desperately a toy. "No! Ben! Stop it….BENEDICT TIMOTHY CARLTON CUMBERBATCH! STOP IT!" I started yelling because I really hate tickling…. "Ah, I hate it when you call me that" He mumbled against my skin and kissed my collarbone. "Let me buy you at least a dress for the premiere…" "Fine…"

***

It was finally Monday, and my phone went totally crazy. All of my friends, family and even my publisher called to wish me Happy Birthday. Ben I were in a really fancy hotel in Los Angeles and I was alone in our room, he had to something, and was waiting for the Stylist Ben had called. I said it was unnecessary to call a Stylist, but I could have talked to a wall as well. 

After some minutes there was a firm knock on the door. "Stylists are here, sweety" I heard a male voice and I opened the door, and saw a man with purple hair and a small woman standing in front of me. "You have to be Alexandra. I'm Frank and that's Sandra" The man introduced themselves and started to built up their stuff in the room. And again I was asking myself if this was necessary? 2 Stylists which were changing the hotel room into a make-up room. "So I picked five dresses and you can choose one. And Frank is going to do your hair and make-up. You'll glow beside Benedict tonight" Sandra said and hung the dresses on the wardrobe. One fancier and more beautiful than the other. "Wow…" "Yes, they're amazing, but your beautiful face comes first. Sit down" 

I sat down in front of the mirror and Frank looked at me. "Ben was right. You're really a beauty. We won't have to use too much make-up. And how about some big locks. Yes that's it. Just…lean back and relax" And Frank started to do his magic. He put some nude coloured make-up and some pink lip gloss….I hated lip gloss, but I didn't want to interrupt Frank….he seemed so concentrated. Then he locked my hair lightly and pinned it to the side. "Oh, you look stunning, sweetheart" Sandra said and looked at me smiling. 

"So and now the dresses! Which one do you like the most?" Sandra said and pointed at the beautiful dresses. "I-I have no idea…they're all so beautiful" I said and bit my lip. "I, personally, think that this one would really match your skin tone" She said and took the apricot one. "Okay…I'll try it on" I said and went to the bathroom to change from the comfy sweatpants into this wonderful dress. "Oh, my…Sandra I think we're done here" Frank said and packed his things. "Yes…You look so beautiful sweetheart" 

After some minutes the stylists were gone and my boyfriend came in. He looked at me with his jaw dropping. "W-Wow. You look stunning. Absolutely beautiful, darling" "Thanks, Schatz. You look breathtaking yourself" I smiled up to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips…and tried not to smear the lip gloss. "Hm…can't wait to rip it off in a few hours" He said with a devilish grin on his sinful lips. "Who says you will?" I joked and tightened the tie around his neck. "Your eyes do" "Do they?" I asked with a teasingly. "Mhm…" He tried to kiss me again, but I pulled away. "Lip Gloss! Sorry, Schatz" I explained and he sighed. "Can't we stay here? And…spend time together?" "No, Benedict. It's the premiere of your movie. You have to go" "Yes your right…But I have a gift for you" 

"Bitte sag nicht, dass es in deiner Hose ist…" *"Please don't say it's in your pants"

 

"What?" "Oh, nothing" I smiled again. "Turn around" I slowly did what he said and felt something cold around my neck. "Benny…what is that?" I asked with a high pitched voice. "Your birthday present, my darling" It was a beautiful silver necklace with small diamonds on it. "Ben…I told you…What the…Are you crazy?!" Ben giggled and he softly kissed my temple. "Crazy about you. I love buying you things…you have to learn to live with that" I rolled my eyes and took his hands in mine. "Thank you, Ben. It's beautiful" "Pleasure. Let's go…"


	5. 5 Big announcment (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is coming back from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D  
> At the beginning I just wanted to say that English is not my first language but I'm trying to write everything correctly.  
> If there are any mistakes feel free to tell me :)  
> Thank you and have fun :D

**Chapter 5 - Big Announcement (Part 2)**

Having my baby  
What a lovely way of sayin' how much you love me?  
Having my baby  
What a lovely way of sayin' what you're thinkin' of me? 

 

_It was around noon when I arrived the farm where I grew up. "Alex…What are you doing here?" My mom asked with a surprised tone in her voice. (of course she's talking in German) "I wanted to see you before the promoting of my next books starts…and to clear my mind a little" I told her and dropped my luggage to gave her a big hug. I missed her so much…all of my family. "You sound serious. Is everything alright, honey?" "I'll tell you later…first let me see the others"_

I stepped into Ben's apartment, expecting him to be somewhere else, and was surprised by the sound of the telly. "Benedict?" I asked but got no answer. "Ben?" I slipped out of my shoes and followed the TV sounds into the living room. "Oh my…" I sighed when I saw the mess in the room. Ben was actually a very tidy and clean person. But now empty beer bottles, a pizza box and even a full astray were spread around the room. Ben never smoked in the living room. Just on the balcony and in winter in the kitchen. "I was just gone for 5 days" I whispered and kneeled right next to Ben, who was noisily sleeping on the couch. I didn't know how much my 'break from reality' really affected him. "Ben?" I gently stroked his hair. He shuffled a little, making indefinable noises, but kept on sleeping. "Benny. Wake up. I'm home" I said softly and stroke his cheek this time. "Alex…come ba…ove you…much" he babbled during sleep. I tried on last thing and kissed his forehead, that finally worked and his eyes opened heavily. "Alex…?" he asked groggily. "Yeah, I'm home" I smiled at him. "Good…I missed you so much….don't leave me again" He mumbled and pulled me close to him. "No…I won't" 

_"So…here's your tea. And now tell us what's wrong" My mum gave me my favourite cup, the one with the colourful sheep on it. "Thanks" I said and looked at my mum and my two sisters. We were sitting outside on the terrace, while the real sheep and our three horses were grazing right next to us. "Yeah…Ben and I…we-we have problems" I tried to explain, but wasn't able to tell them right away. "Sexual ones?" My eldest sister asked. "Susanne! No…actually the right opposite" "Okay, don't beat about the bush! Just tell us what's going on" "I'm pregnant" Silence. "Oh Gosh…and what are you going to do?" my family knew that I wasn't into having children. I had this mindset since I was sixteen years old. "I have no idea. That's why I'm here. I hoped that I could take a short break from London. To clear my mind and maybe to get some advice from you" "Sure" Paula, my other sister, grabbed my hand and squeezed it. We're always here for you"_

I sent Ben to take a shower, he smelled like a whole brewery and started to clean up the mess a little and aired the living room a little. The stink of cold smoke was incredibly gross. "Sorry for the mess" I heard his dark voice behind me. I turned around, seeing him in shorts and a simple T-Shirt. His hair was still wet from the shower. He was so freaking gorgeous. "Your apartment, you don't have to apologize" I said and put the beer bottles into a bag. "But you are cleaning up this shit…thanks for that" And then we were just standing there. Looking at each other from one side of the room to the other. "Have…Have you decided?" "I think so…sit down with me" I said and sat down on the couch, pulling him down right next to me. 

_"Alex, can I talk to you for a moment?" My mom asked and looked into my room. It still looked like the way I left it."Sure, come in" She sat down next to me on my bed. "I wanted to talk about the baby…what are you so afraid of?" "I don't know. That I can't handle it. I mean that's a baby…something I'll have for at least 18 years…and Ben will be travel and filming all the time. I don't even know if I will be a good mother …" "You'll be a great mom. You love kids and babysitting…and you brought up a little lamb some years ago…you even skipped school so you can be there for it…" "Yes, but those were not my children and last one wasn't even human" "You will learn to be a great mother. That's instinct. You will carry the baby inside of you, give birth to it and then you will hold it in your arms and love it by the second. Trust me…I was like when I was young. I couldn't imagine getting kids and now I have 5 beautiful children and I couldn't be happier" I sighed and leaned against her shoulder. "I love you mom" "I love you too"_

"And…what…are you having an…you know" I've never seen Ben so down and broken, I would really hurt him if I abort this baby. "No I won't. I'll have this baby" I whispered and took his hand . "Okay…and what about adoption?" "Ben! We'll keep it" He just stared at me and blinked a few times speechless. "But…I thought you…" "I know but I also said that you changed my attitude about it and I had a talk with my mom and my sisters….I think we should keep him or her" When I looked at Ben, I could see tears shimmering in his eyes. "Oh thank god" he sobbed and hugged me tightly. "I was so scared…I love you so much. And the baby…you were right…I love it already" he whispered in my ear and gently stroked my belly. 

I was just able to hope, that that was the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you liked it ^^  
> See you at the next chapter (hopefully)
> 
> NO H8


	6. 6. A green monster called jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Benedict becomes jealous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D  
> At the beginning I just wanted to say that English is not my first language but I'm trying to write everything correctly.  
> If there are any mistakes feel free to tell me :)  
> Thank you and have fun :D

**Chapter 6 - A green monster called jealousy**

 

_I was feeling insecure_  
_You might not love me anymore_   
_I was shivering inside_   
_I was shivering inside_   


_John Lennon - Jealous guy_

 

"Hey Benny, don't worry. I'm out with the girls. Love you" 

Benedict put down de post it, which was stuck to the fridge. Lately he had to some night shoots and came home pretty late. It was 4 am by now and Alex was still out? He trusted Alex to make good decisions but he didn't trust the guys out there. Alex was a beautiful young woman and a lot of guys are after her. And it was weird for her to stay out for that long, she wasn't really the party type. She enjoyed it more to stay at home, cuddle in bed and read. "Don't worry that much, Cumberbatch" he mumbled to himself and wanted to go upstairs to take a shower, when he heard his phone ring. "Tom H." stood on the display. "Tom?" he asked when he took the call. "Hey, ohm, sorry for calling that late, but I'm in town and in a bar called The Trigger and I can see Alex, I don't want to ring false alarm, but she's dancing with a bunch of men and..." "She's what? I'm on my way" "Be…." but Ben already had hung up and googled the address of the bar. 

***

"Are you having fun?" Alex' friend, Kelly, shouted, so she could hear her. They were on the dance floor, having a pretty good time. "Yeah, I love it. I'd never thought that it's so much fun" Alex grew up on the countryside on a farm…the highlights of her youth were "barn parties" … and not even the dirty ones. "I'm glad you like it" Kelly laughed, and danced again with the guy she was dancing all night. Alex had also fun with the guys in on the floor, but in a lot more innocent way than Kelly…the nearly had sex there. She was currently dancing with a nice looking guy, when she felt a hand grabbing around her arm. 

"Autsch! Was zur Hölle" Out of the shock she was speaking in her mother language…she turned around to yell at the guy, but nearly got a heart attack when she saw Benedict glaring at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked him when they reached the much quieter entrance area. "I should be the one to ask you that….what was that in there? And what are you wearing?" Alex looked down. She was wearing a short, strapless ,purple dress with heels. Pretty normal stuff for her age while going out. "It's called a dress, Ben" She answered sassily and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Was what that all about? She was out alone before and he never came to get her. "I can see that" He answered angrily. "Then why are you asking?" "Alex, don't act like a bolshy brat! You know what I mean!" 

Alex sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm 25 Ben, not 70. I still can wear that type of dress…and it doesn't show anything. Maybe my legs and my shoulders so would you please calm down" Alex tried hard to concentrate and sound sober, but she had a lot of drinks. "So let me summarize things…My 25 year old girlfriend is alone in a bar, drunk, wearing a slutty dress and dances with random guys…" "Did you…Are you calling me a slut?" Alex glared up to him. He couldn't be serious. "No, I didn't! But you can't just go out like this, getting drunk and dance with the guys" "Oh, and who says that? It's not like I'm cheating on you. I was just dancing with them. Nothing happened!" Alex shouted. She was so pissed. Ben was her boyfriend and not her master or something. She was still able to do what she wanted to do. 

"Are there any problems?" The security guy from the bar looked concerned at the young woman. It wasn't the first time he saw couples fighting and sometimes things didn't turn out that good. "No…I just wanted to leave" Alex said, grabbed her coat, left the bar and wanted to call a cab "Don't. My car is right around the corner" Ben said an grabbed Alex' elbow. "Do you really think I want to sit in a car with you right now? I'm calling a taxi…" Ben grabbed her phone und lifted her up, over his shoulder. "LET ME DOWN!" She shouted and tried to struggle free. "No way. You're coming with me" He said and walked to his car. "Prick!" 

*** 

Alex was woken up from the smell of coffee, eggs and ham. Her head was throbbing a little, but not too bad but she felt like crap. She fell asleep in the car and they weren't able to end their fight? Discussion? Whatever it had been. When she got up, she noticed that she was at her own flat, which was very odd, because she spent most of her time at Ben's place. She just comes here to feed the cats or when she needs a quite place for writing. 

When Alex stood up, she noticed that she was wearing her pyjamas. She sighed and went to the kitchen, where she could see her boyfriend standing in the kitchen, making breakfast. "Morning?" she said quietly, testing if he was still mad. She just wanted to forget that night. "Oh, hey. Morning" he said looking at her. "I'm sorry…" both said at the same time. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just so…I don't know. Seeing you in that sexy dress, dancing with other guys…it drove me mad. I was jealous and I'm not the jealous type but you…you…Listen, I've never been the insecure man, but there are so many younger men out there and…" "Would you shut up" Alex interrupted him and hugged him tightly. "I don't care about these younger guys"I want you. You only. Not because you're THE Benedict Cumberbatch. Because you're making me feel good, warm and safe, because you make me smiles and laugh, because you are you" Alex whispered into his chest, meaning every word she said. "I love you, Alex" Ben kissed gently the top of her head. "I love you too, Benny" 

"So we're good?" 

"Oh, we're so good" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it and if you have any wishes for One Shots, write them to me and I'll try to do them :)  
> See ya
> 
> No H8

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and if you have any wishes for imagines write me and I'll try to do it :)


End file.
